1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball bat warmer and more particularly pertains to providing a sleeve or plurality of sleeves for warming a baseball bat during hot and cold temperatures, and further provides a seat cushion to be used, for example, at sporting events.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
The use of a baseball bat sleeve is known in the prior art. More specifically, baseball bat sleeves heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of placement of a baseball bat are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe a baseball bat warmer generally used in hot or cold weather to maintain the bat's temperature at or above the ambient temperature for better equipment performance. And further fails to provide such a device that provides a seat cushion that can be used as a cushion for bleacher or stadium seats. Thus, for example, a player is able to transport a baseball bat or bats to a sports event in the present device and upon arrival utilize the device as a soft seat over a hard bleacher bench. In youth sports for example, it is known for a family member to carry a youth's bat bag to the event and it is further anticipated that the family member/user will want to carry a seat cushion or otherwise provide for a seat cushion. In this respect, the device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a bag for carrying a bat or bats, that is a natural warmer for the bat or bats, and provides a seat cushion which allows the spectator to view an event more comfortably.
None of the disclosures teach a seat cushion with pockets for carrying at least one baseball bat. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved baseball bat warmer that serves as a natural warmer for a baseball bat during hot or cold temperatures, and providing a comfortable seat cushion. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.